Ironie
by Elro
Summary: Quand l'origine d'un professeur n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait penser. Ou l'Elfe de maison, rejeté par les siens. ONE SHOT


_Voici la 1e partie d'un défi que m'ont propos Ccilia et Umbre77 (les filles, je vous maudis ! MDR)_

_Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, mais je récupère quand même le nom de Tyran si vous me le permettez !_

_Alors bonne lecture !_

_ Et j'ai oublié de le préciser : one shot évidemment !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Toute ma vie, je fus de trop.

Le maladroit, l'indésirable, l'indésiré.

Puis le laid, le naïf...

Tout a commencé il y a bien des années, quelques mois avant ma naissance. Je n'étais dans l'esprit de personne. Pour ma mère, il était tout bonnement impensable d'avoir un enfant qui aurait pu risquer de troubler ou de dégrader la qualité de son travail.

Et c'est sur un ordre que les vies ont basculé. La mienne tout d'abord, alors que je n'étais pas conçu.

Ce que je sais, c'est que pour son maître, elle dut sortir quelques instants dans la cour du Manoir, puis dans les champs qui la longeaient, et qui n'étaient pas dégnomés.

C'est là, dans les herbes hautes qu'elle se fit agresser par ces gnomes. Créatures relativement inoffensives pour l'homme. Mais ma mère, étant d'une taille bien moindre en tant qu'Elfe de maison, était une victime de choix, et ils s'en rendirent bien compte.

Qui eut pensé que d'autres créatures vivantes que les hommes étaient capables de choses d'aussi horribles ?

C'est donc ainsi que je fus conçu. Fils d'un gnome violeur inconnu et d'une Elfe de maison non consentante. Quel bon départ dans la vie !

Je passai le seul moment heureux dans ma vie le premier mois de la grossesse de ma mère. Alors qu'elle était encore inconsciente de ma présence en elle. Mais que dire d'un mois pour la durée d'une vie d'humiliations, de souffrances ?

En tant que bonne esclave, elle mit ses maîtres au courant, dès qu'elle le fut elle-même. Et en tant que bonne Elfe de maison, elle tint à se punir elle-même. Finis les doux moments de tranquillité, les coups pleuvaient plusieurs fois par jour, les brûlures, les tortures.

Je suis pourtant venu au jour malgré tous les efforts de ma mère pour l'en empêcher.

Et comme toujours, au mauvais moment.

C'était une belle soirée de clair de lune, le Manoir était animé de conversations et même de quelques rires pour ce Jour de l'An, où toute la famille Malfoy était réunie pour l'occasion.

Sous la douleur de ma soudaine arrivée, ma mère se prit les pieds dans le tapis, plongea la tête la première dans la précieuse soupière qu'elle portait et fit trébucher l'Elfe de maison qui la précédait, provoquant ainsi une réaction en chaîne, jusqu'au premier serviteur qui prit bien _soin_ de viser la tête du grand-père Tyran Malfoy qui se retrouva couvert d'une étrange gelée verte. La colère fut terrible, moins de la moitié des elfes de maison de la famille survécut à cette soirée.

Ma mère était bien partie pour faire partie des rares survivants. Mais sitôt ma naissance, elle se punit tant et si bien, qu'elle y passa aussi, le tout sous l'œil approbateur de _son_ maître. _Mon_ maître également. J'étais né. J'étais sien.

Personne ne voulut s'occuper de moi. J'étais laid. J'étais porteur de malheur. Je fus placé sous la responsabilité d'un elfe de maison plus âgé, qui se hâta de me faire passer à un autre, et ainsi de suite. Finalement, personne ne s'occupa réellement de moi. On se souvenait que j'existais quand je criais, (toujours au mauvais moment bien sur !) ou quand plus tard, j'accumulais les étourderies.

Moi, la catastrophe personnifiée, je vivais et travaillais dans le Manoir Malfoy, l'endroit le plus réputé de Grande Bretagne, tant par les propriétaires que par ceux qui y servaient. Je faisais très légèrement tache dans ce décor idyllique. Plus grand, plus pataud, plus pâle, de plus grandes oreilles, plus poilu,...

L'honneur des Elfes de maison en prit un coup. Moi, l'erreur de la Nature.

La moitié des Elfes me surnommait le faible. _Weak_. Ou encore l'atroce, W_icked_, ou bien _Wick, _celui qui tape sur les nerfs.

L'autre, au sens de l'humour étrange, le discret, celui qui passe légèrement. _Flit._

Je les ignorais, continuais mon petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à ce que, excédé par mes fautes, je reçus un vêtement et fus obligé de sortir de cette vie.

J'ignorais que plus tard, je reprendrais ces noms, titulaire d'un poste tellement improbable pour quelqu'un de ma condition et de mon espèce.

_Flit, weak_.

_Flitwick_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié, même si je suis loin d'avoir rempli mon contrat au niveau longueur ! (5 pages, non mais vous avez vraiment besoin de vous faire soigner les filles ! lol) En voilà donc une et demi, le reste viendra plus tard !


End file.
